Car Accident
by NarutoUzumaki72
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get in a car accident days before Tsunade's birthday. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

My best friend Sasuke _hates_ driving in the snow.  
When I ask him to go shopping with me he always says no. No, no, no, and no. I'm starting to get sick of it…  
"But Sasuke.. We have to get Baa-Chan a gift! Its her birthday Thursday!" I explained.  
"Exactly." Explained Sasuke "It's only _Monday_!"  
"Oh. Well. Were. Going. I'm Driving." I said as I walked out to the car.

* * *

Why ,oh _why _did I chose to drive? It's _awful_ out here! There's more ice than snow. I really regret this…  
**Beep!!!  
**I had to blow the horn Again.  
_'Stupid Drivers!'_

* * *

Finally we pull into the Konoha Gift Shop. What I see in there is awesome. I don't even know if I can pick just one. I'm thinking about getting her a picture frame and a Special bottle for her sake.  
"Come on Naruto before it gets worse outside." Sasuke said.  
"Teme, why are you so worried? I can drive. It's the other people who _really_ cant." I explained  
"I know. I just wanna get home. I'll make dinner?" He bargained  
"Fine… lemme buy this stuff then we'll leave."  
The sake bottle I got Baa-Chan was a creamy green with her name in a yellowish color. The picture frame was gold with a silver edge to it and it had a picture of Baa-Chan and I in it.

* * *

On the way home it took _sooo_ much concentration that my head hurts _really_ bad. It feels like its splitting in a million directions. We just finished dinner and I feel like I can fall flat on my face any second now.  
"Oi, Naruto?" Oh my god he said my name. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
"Yeah Sasuke… I'm fine. Really.. Bad.. Headache.."  
"You sure? Want a Tylenol?"  
"Naaah… I'll be fine……." I said as my eyes closed and I fell forward  
."Naruto….? Naruto!!"

* * *

_**Two days later  
**_I turned my head in aggravation thanks to a _certain_ ray of sun that had to shine in _my_ face.  
"So, you're awake?" I heard Sasuke in the doorway  
"Ehhh I guess so.." I thought a moment. "Close the blinds will ya? The suns killing me"  
"How did you get chakra exhaustion?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to close the blinds.  
"During training and out spar I guess. And then the concentration from driving remember? I don't know _how_ I did it but, do you know how hard it is to channel chakra into your _tires? _ANY IDEA? Its freakin' hard!"  
"Oh.." He stared at me like I was weird. I probably was at the moment. "Well go get dressed n' stuff. What do you wanna do today?"  
"Uhhh… Wanna go to Ichiraku? I wanna visit Ayame-Chan"  
"Sure, then we can go to the Ice-Skating rink?"  
"Kay give me a few minutes"

* * *

We drove up to Ichiraku to find it….  
CLOSED!  
"What!? Its closed!!!" I whined.  
"And this was the one time I wanted some…"  
"Ill make lunch after we go skating…."  
"Okay then. How about you make Onigri?"  
"Fine"  
we turn around to drive to the skating rink when all of a sudden another comes speeding towards us. We were blocked on 3 sides, so all we could do was brace ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

My best friend Naruto _loves_ driving in snow. When he asks me to go shopping I always say no. But I think he's getting sick of it by now…

* * *

When out car stopped I noticed two things  
1.) Naruto's side was the one that got hit by the other car  
2.) I was bleeding a little bit but Naruto a lot

"Naruto?" I asked seeing if he was awake  
"S…Sasuke? W-what hap-happened?" he sounded weak  
"We got hit by a car.. And were stuck"  
"Here's… my cell. Call 9-1-1..."  
"Okay. Hang in there."  
I heard the clicks as I dialed the 3 numbers. Its quiet as a haunted house in here.

_"911 what's your emergency"  
_"We were hit by a car going at high speeds. Were stuck between two cars."  
_"Okay sir. What's your name and where are you? Also, who's the other person?"  
_"We crashed in front of Ichiraku ramen on Cherry Blossom street."  
_"Names?"  
_"Oh, sorry. I'm Sasuke Uchiha -"  
_"Sasuke!? What the heck!! Its me sakura! Who's the other person!?"  
_"The other person's Naruto" he said wincing at the loudness of her voice  
_"Oh god. I'm gonna call you right back from me cell, I'm coming."  
_"O-okay? Um.. Hurry"

**click**

"Naruto?"  
"Y-yes?" I noticed he sounded weaker then before  
"Just a lil' while longer" The phone rang.  
"Hello? Sakura"  
_"Yes its me. I have the ambulance behind me and were turning down the -oh my god." _she gasped.  
"It's that bad?" I winced  
_"Sasuke? What hurts?"  
_"My chest… Sakura hurry, Naruto's not doin so well. He's bleeding a lot."  
The car shifted.  
_"Were moving the other car. I'll see you in a minute"_

**click**

This time the car shifted and the doors popped open.  
"Ino you get Sasuke. Ill get Naruto"  
I had no problem getting out the car. I could still walk even. But for Naruto it was a different case. I heard a pained cry when Sakura took him out the car. He was much worse than I thought. He had bruises and cuts everywhere. He even got a black right eye. From what I could only guess he had broken one leg and a arm.

* * *

Sorry for it being short I have a small idea for the next chapter so I ended it there in a little cliffhanger-ish. Any ideas are welcome! ^^

NarutoUzumaki72


End file.
